A Fate Worse than Death
by hydraspit
Summary: The Longbottoms were very popular." said Dumbledore, "The attacks on them came after Voldemort's fall from power, just when everyone thought they were safe. COMPLETE.
1. The Beginning of the End

A/N I don't own Harry Potter, he is not mine, he is JK Rowlings. No infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
The street looked like any other in London. Each house was exactly two stories tall and white, with exactly ten square feet of yard in front and twenty square feet behind. The yards were covered in yellowed and withering grass, meticulously raked of the fall leaves which had previously turned them into kaleidoscopes of golds, reds, and browns.  
  
Tucked inside this normal, identical London street, was a house that was anything but normal. Three stories high with red brick, glowing warmly in the setting sun, this house was by far the largest and most grand, but hidden to the muggle eye.

Inside this strange house a house elf stood by a basin, singing cheerily to herself as she washed the dishes from the family's evening meal. On the second floor a middle aged woman lay on a bed, pale and ill, forgotten by the other members of the family who were too busy to take any notice of her. On the third floor the most activity of all was going on. A pale young man in black robes paced outside his father's study, looking agitated and scared. Beads of sweat flaked his brow, which was furrowed in thought.  
  
Inside the study was the father himself, imposing behind his mahogany desk with salt and pepper hair and stern expression. His study was warm, lit by a few candles scattered on the desk, the only sound was the steady scritch scritch scritch of the quill he held firmly in his hand.  
  
Bartemus Crouch bent over his papers, frowning at the reports. He tried once again to figure out what the Death Eaters were up to. When little Harry Potter defeated Voldemort he, like everyone else, celebrated. Not only the defeat of Voldemort, but also the certainty that he would be the next Minister of Magic. He didn't need to look at a newspaper to know that Witches and Wizards all over England were seeing him very favorably. His merciless trials and fast imprisonments of captured Death Eaters had earned him only slightly less favor with the general public than Dumbledore.  
  
At first the Death Eaters laid low. However, a few weeks ago there was a dramatic increase in their activity. The few Death Eaters that hadn't been caught were banding together to look for their lost leader. A small group of them were creating chaos, torturing anyone they thought might have any clues to where they could find their missing leader. Just last week they tortured, and nearly killed, two Aurors who had been on the scene after James and Lily were killed. Crouch had a hard time keeping that covered up, the last thing he wanted was to alarm the wizarding world that was still celebrating it's freedom from the threat of You- Know- Who.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Crouch," Came a voice suddenly from in front of him. Crouch jumped, spilling the tea that he was holding over the papers meticulously laid out on his desk.  
  
"Blast it Frank," Crouch growled, "What do you mean sneaking up on me like that?"  
  
The tall, muscular, Auror in front of him had enough grace to look embarrassed. "Sorry about that, Bartemus," he apologized, cleaning up the mess with a flick of his wand, "I just wanted to deliver this new report in to you personally." He handed him yet another lengthy report. "According to my sources, there is going to be a major attack tonight. Lestrange's group has been causing a lot of trouble; angry, no doubt, at her cousin's arrest."  
  
"Yes, Sirius Black." Crouch muttered, "He ended up following in his family's footsteps after all didn't he?"  
  
Crouch was vaguely surprised at the quick look of pain that crossed Longbottom's face. Too late he remembered that Frank had been a close friend of both the Potters and Black. "Yes, he had us all fooled." Frank said quietly.  
  
Crouch was about to say something more when a quiet voice came from behind Frank, "Father?"  
  
Frank turned around curiously, he had never met Crouch's son before. Barty Jr. was a tall youth who looked no older than seventeen, wearing black robes. Frank was puzzled at how pale he looked under his straw colored hair.  
  
"What is it, son?" Crouch asked snappishly, "What do you what, we're in the middle of an important discussion."  
  
"I was wondering if I could talk to you... I have something important I need to talk to you about."  
  
"Not now, we're busy. Talk to me later." Crouch replied, getting visibly more irritated at his son by the minute.  
  
At his father's waspish tone, Barty Jr began to look angry. "Fine then, I'm going out. I'll see you later." With those words he went left the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Crouch had already turned back to the report Longbottom had given him; he seemed to hardly notice his son's leaving. "This looks serious Longbottom. Might finally be our chance to catch Bellatrix and her husband red-handed. It's a pity she has such influential ties, we could've caught her weeks ago." Crouch seemed to finally make up his mind, "Go to this spot, Frank, I'm authorizing all the manpower and whatever else you might need for this. If you catch them, it's safe to say that both of our futures will be secure."  
  
"Not to mention all the lives we could save," Frank commented dryly.  
  
"Yes, of course that." Crouch waved his hand, "Go on, you've got your authorization." "Thank you, Mr. Crouch." With those words, Frank apparated out, leaving Crouch alone in his den.  
  
Barty Jr. heard Longbottom apparating and finally left his father's door, cursing himself for his momentary weakness. He had gone into his father's office planning to betray the Lestranges, betray Voldemort, the only person who had ever cared anything about him. Curse Longbottom. If it hadn't been for him he might've been able to talk to his father, now it was too late. He smiled; tonight Longbottom would pay for constantly taking his father's attention away from him. He was going to warn Longbottom too... stupid prat, that the report he held in his hand was a fake, intended to lure him into a location were he could be easily kidnapped and tortured for information about Voldemort's whereabouts.  
  
Barty Jr. backed slowly away from his father's door with a hint of a malicious smile on his face. He wasn't responsible anymore. He tried to warn his father and Longbottom, it was Longbottom's own fault that he didn't get the chance to. Still smiling malignantly, Barty apparated out with a loud "pop".  
  
Frank appeared deep in the woods, about a mile from his home. Two years ago, when he had been put on Voldemort's hit list, he moved his family into the most secure location he could find. His home had anti-apparation wards and even a secret keeper, Dumbledore, protecting its whereabouts. There were also numerous enchantments protecting it with various passwords and booby traps in the unlikely possibility that anyone could ever discover the secret of its location. Frank smiled a little when he remembered James Potter teasing him about living in a fortress, if only James had been so well protected, then not even Sirius' betrayal would have killed them.  
  
Frank shook his head, trying to clear away the memories. He wanted nothing more than to get home to his wife, a cheerfully chubby woman whom he had loved since he was eleven, and his son, over a year and a half, a beautiful baby named Neville. He smiled a bit thinking of the cheerful home waiting for him and quickened his pace.  
  
It took him nearly twenty minutes before he saw his home, a small cabin with light green shutters and pretty little flowers growing around it. Two years ago, Alice had reacted quite gracefully to the news that they would have to go into hiding, and she hadn't spent a single day since then idly. Flower beds, shutters, she did whatever she could to make their home bright for as long as they had to live there.  
  
Frank practically skipped up the steps to his front door. Soon, hopefully, they would be able to rejoin the rest of the wizard world. Once the last of Voldemort's followers were rounded up he would feel comfortable enough to bring out his wife and child. He had refused to sit around the cabin once James and Lily had been killed. He personally went after and arrested Sirius Black, and since that time, had been going into work regularly to do what he could to make it safe enough to bring Alice and Neville out of hiding.  
  
As he opened the front door the first thing he noticed was the smell of chocolate chop cookies baking. Frank smiled and after hanging his coat on the coat rack by the door he walked into the warm kitchen where his wife was standing over a sink doing dishes. Baby Neville was sitting in his high chair, eating cheerios. Well, not really eating them. As Frank looked closer he saw that Neville was mostly just smashing them to pieces on his tray. Frank leaned against the doorframe, crossed his arms, and just looked at his wife.  
  
Alice had been eleven when he met her and already a little chubby, but in a cheery sort of a way. Her disposition was what drew him to her more than anything else. She always had a quick smile and an even quicker sense of humor. The second happiest moment of his life was when, nine years later, she agreed to be his wife, overshadowed only by the birth of his first and only son Neville. It was odd, Frank couldn't help but think as he watched his wife, he had seen Alice hex Death Eaters into oblivion, seemly without a single thought; yet here she stood innocently doing dishes and baking cookies.  
  
She finally caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and smiled as she said, "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Only a moment." He replied coming up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, "And what has my wife been up to while I've been gone?" He asked leaning in for a kiss.  
  
"Taking your messages." She replied shoving him away playfully. "An owl came for you today, from Hestia" She regarded him with a knowing look. "What could that be about I wonder?"  
  
Frank hung his head, he knew when he was caught. "I have to go out tonight. There's supposed to be a major meeting of Death Eaters, the first gathering of all the ones still loyal to You-know-who."  
  
Alice shuddered and busied herself around the kitchen. "Just when I thought it was all over."  
  
"It is almost over. After tonight, if all goes well, we'll have the rest if them, and we can finally go back to our lives." Frank sat heavily in a chair, suddenly looking tired.  
  
Alice turned around suddenly, "I'm coming with you. I've got a bad feeling about this one."  
  
Frank shook his head, "Alice it's too dangerous. What if something goes wrong?"  
  
"That's why I need to be there."  
  
"No, we can't risk both of us. Honey, think of Neville..."  
  
Alice sighed, "It all comes back to that doesn't it?" She gestured towards Neville, "He needs a father as well as a mother. I'm coming."  
  
Frank sighed, he knew that he had lost. Whenever his wife put her foot down, he knew that there was no point to arguing any further about it. "All right then. I'll call my mother to watch Neville."  
  
It took nearly an hour for Mrs. Longbottom to arrive. By then supper was finished and the table cleared away. Frank had just finished changing into darker more inconspicuous robes when he heard the knock on the door and his wife's greeting.  
  
"Good evening, Mrs. Longbottom." He heard Alice say a little stiffly.  
  
"Good evening, Alice." His mother replied, "I suppose you and my son are going off on another one of your adventures and leaving my grandson behind?"  
  
Alice's voice sounded a little pained as she replied, "We really appreciate you being willing to watch him on such sort notice."  
  
"Never mind, never mind. I'm always happy to spend a little time with my grandson. Someone's got to teach him some discipline. The two of you spoil him something awful you know." Mrs. Longbottom said briskly.  
  
Frank decided it was time to rescue his wife. Making his face carefully cheerful he went into the next room. "Hello, Mother." He said brightly, coming up to her and kissing her cheek.  
  
His mother wasn't so old yet. She had steel grey hair tied back into a severe bun underneath her rather ridiculous looking vulture hat. She was a tiny witch, yet imposing. Her face was severe looking, but Frank knew that underneath her rigid demeanor she could be warm and caring.  
  
Mrs. Longbottom smiled tightly at her son, "When do you suppose you'll be back?"  
  
"Shouldn't be too long I'd expect. Not much more than a couple of hours."  
  
"Very well," She nodded, going over and picking up Neville, "Shoo, I've got everything under control here."  
  
Alice, looking rather relieved to be getting out of the room, moved past her and opened the door.  
  
"Thanks again for coming." Frank said giving his mother another kiss on the cheek as he went to join his wife by the door.  
  
"Be careful you two." His mother cautioned.  
  
Frank gave her his brightest smile before putting his arm around his wife's shoulders, "Always, Mother. Have a nice evening now." With that, Frank and Alice walked out their front door for the last time.  
  
A/N: So what do you think eh? A little dull I know, but there will be some action in the next chapter. This is my first fanific, although I have read several, so reviews, comments, and yes even criticisms are greatly appreciated.


	2. The Stage is Set

A/N: Don't own Harry Potter, if it did then I would be J.K. Rowlings... which would be cool because then I wouldn't be sitting here desperately trying to fill up my time before Book Six comes out... and I would already know how it all ends... and (just as a bonus) I would be richer then the Queen of England!

* * *

Barty Jr. apparated exactly one block from the meeting place, just inside the cluster of pine trees that had been used as an apparating zone for the Black family members and visiters in the two hundred years since the house was built. since the house was built. Taking a look around him before stepping out of the trees, he started down the block.

Although he was still keenly aware of every sound on the decrepit street as he walked, he used this time to think about what he was to do this night. He had never killed anyone before. His service to the Dark Lord had been mostly gathering information about the Ministry's activity. He had spent many nights listening to his father's study door as Barty Crouch Sr. arranged Auror raids and dealt with confidential Ministry information. But now everything had changed, the Dark Lord had disappeared and maybe was even hurt. They had to do whatever was necessary to find him. He had no doubts that Bellatrix meant to kill Frank Longbottom, but the very thought made him sweat nervously. He couldn't help but think of Longbottom's son, that because of Barty, Frank's little boy would never know his father. Barty knew what it was like to grow up without one, or rather with one who was always too busy to pay attention to the son that had been nothing but a disappointment to him time after time.

He shook his head bitterly. It really wouldn't be his fault. In his momentary weakness he had tried to warn them, but once again his father had been to busy to have anything to do with him... too busy with yet another Auror! Realizing that he was working himself up again, he stopped walking for a moment and looked up at the stars, trying to calm himself so that he would be able to do what he had too, to do what he owed to the Dark Lord, the only one who had ever truly cared about him. The Dark Lord took care of his followers; he had treated Barty like a son. He _would not_ fail the Dark Lord, especially not now, when all his other followers had deserted him. He would be faithful, and the Dark Lord would reward him beyond his wildest dreams. Resolutely banishing all his treasonous thoughts he cautiously made his way until he was between houses number eleven and number thirteen.

Barty nervously looked around to make sure he was alone on the street before he muttered the password. As he did a house appeared out of thin air, bulging the other houses beside it out of the way to make room. He walked up the ornate stone stair steps, as if he had done it a hundred times, until he came to a large black door with a silver serpent doorknocker. After struggling for a few minutes with the heavy door he cautiously entered the dark hallway, lit only by a few gas lamps.

"Barty!" An ecstatic cry came from next to him.

Startled Barty whipped around and came face to face with a life-size portrait. It was a huge, grand portrait of an old woman, wearing a black cap, who was now smiling broadly. At her cry the other portraits woke up and began greeting Barty.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Black." He said grinning back at her, "You scared me."

The portrait tisked at him playfully, "You should always be on your guard, Mr. Crouch."

"Is Bellatrix around?" Barty asked, ignoring the comment.

"Yes, she's up the stairs with Kreacher."

"Thank you." Barty bowed formally at her, "Always nice to see you Mrs. Black.

The portrait of Mrs. Black smiled at him as he started up the staircase.

The house was, as usual, dark. Before he got even halfway up the staircase Barty was forced to light his wand in order to see in front of him. Coming to the top of the stairs he bypassed countless doors until he came to a blank wall.

"The Dark Lord shall Rise" he said forcefully to the dark wall. As Barty watched a small dot appeared on the white paint, it began to swirl faster and faster, getting wider and wider, until there was a hole, just large enough for Barty to crawl through.

When he crawled out the other side a regal looking woman with thick, shiny, black hair and hooded eyes greeted him with a wand pointed directly at his heart. Her face softened, just a little, as she recognized him. "Oh there you are Barty. I've been waiting for you," Her eyes narrowed, " You're late." She still hadn't lowered her wand.

"I got held up." Barty answered defensively.

"Did Longbottom take our bait?" She asked, finally lowering her wand.

"Yes, he'll be at Marley's field with ten aurors."

Belletrix hissed through her teeth. "That many?"

"Well, he seems to think that this is his chance to capture all of the Dark Lord's remaining followers."

Belletrix looked grim, "It may very well be, if tonight doesn't go according to plan. Will you still be able to lure him to the spot?"

"Please," Barty flashed a smile, "Longbottom will come, no problem."

"He'd better." Belletrix threatened.

Barty began to feel a little anxious, "Trust me. I'll get him there."

Suddenly the hole behind him opened again. He and Belletrix both whipped around and aimed their wands at the newcomers. Two men ignored their wands as they crawled through the hole. One man was bulky, while the other was lean, but they were obviously brothers. As Barty and Bellatrix lowered their wands Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange leered up at them.

"Everything is set, my sweet." Rodolphus said, smiling and wrapping his arms around Belletrix.

"Perfect." She breathed, giving her husband a lengthy kiss, "Soon we'll be able to get him back, and once we do not even Dumbledore will be able to stand in our way." She disentangled herself from his arms and turned toward Barty and Rabastan. "Let's go." She said grimly, "Have everything ready for when we get back Kreacher." She ordered the House Elf before climbing through the hole in the wall.

The three others followed her out, leaving Kreacher alone, cackling and muttering to himself, in the room behind them.

Inside the Ministry of Magic's apparating zone Frank and his wife appeared, grinning from ear to ear like children.

* * *

"Just like old times isn't it?" Alice asked her husband.

Frank looked at her and grinned even wider, "Lets go." He said.

By the time they arrived in the Auror's debriefing room they were all business. Crouch looked over at them irritably. "Why is she here?" He snapped.

"Because she's one of the best Aurors to graduate from the academy and she has experience in capturing Death Eaters..."

"And she's sick of staying at home and letting these youngins have all the fun." Alice interrupted her husband with a smile.

"Very well." Crouch said glowering at them, "Next time don't be so late."

Frank and Alice grinned at each other once again before hurrying forward to take their seats.

"Now, as I was saying." Crouch continued, casting a final glare toward the Longbottoms, "You are going to apparate into Marley's field, here," he gestured toward several red marks on the board, "According the information we have the Death Eaters will be here," he gestured to another mark on the board in the center of the red marks.

"Excuse me, sir?" one Auror asked raising his hand, "Do we know how many Death Eaters will be there?"

"According to our information there could be anywhere from ten to fifteen Death Eaters, including Belletrix Lestrange and her husband." Crouch said, "Were going with the simple approach here folks, as soon as you apparate in, you are to proceed cautiously toward the center of the field. With any luck before the Death Eater's realize you are there, you will be able to stun all of them and bring them into custody." His gaze traveled the room, "Frank will take over from here."

Frank stood and looked around; most of the Aurors were young, fresh from training. They were almost all that were left; the Dark Lord and his followers had long ago cut down most of the seasoned Aurors. "I don't need to tell you that this could be our last and best chance to capture the remaining Death Eaters, nor do I need to tell you that most of the Wizarding world thinks that the threat is over. We need to get these bastards. This mission is dangerous, the Death Eaters literally don't have much left to live for, so don't take any chances, kill them if you have to. You can be sure they'll kill you if they get the chance. I'm proud to be working with you, follow my lead and I'll do everything I can to keep you from harm. Good luck everyone. We leave in ten minutes." With that he sat next to his wife, took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"Great speech," she whispered to him, "A little short perhaps but..." She grinned playfully at him.

Frank grinned back at her. Suddenly his smile disappeared and he was looking at her intently. "Are you sure that there is no way that I can talk you out of coming?" He asked.

She shook her head stubbornly.

"Just...just be careful, alright?" Frank persisted, "I have a bad feeling about tonight, first sign of any trouble apparate out of there okay? Promise me?"

In reply she took his face between her hands and kissed him, "Nothing is going to happen," She said determinedly, "Everything will be fine. This'll be the one that we tell Neville about, the night when Mommy and Daddy got the last of the big bad Death Eaters."

He smiled wanly at her. "I hope that you're right."

* * *

A/N: Well there it was... Chapter 2. I hope that it was worth the wait for those of you who have been waiting for it. I know that I promised more action in this chapter, but that was when I was planning to include the actual torturing of Frank and Alice here. I decided not to in order to make the story flow better. On the bright side Chapter 3 is almost totally written and ready to go up! So no one will have to wait very long. Oh, one more thing this chapter was not beta read so please forgive any grammatical errors. The first chapter was beta read by a IRL friend of mine Mana Roman, but she won't be beta reading for me anymore (for some reason I'm keeping the fact that I'm posting this fanfic a secret from my IRL friends.) So I'm in the market for a beta reader if anyone has the time/interest. If you would like to then just email me at I'd really appreciate it!

In the tradition of one of my favorite authors (Miss Piratess Rocks!) I will now answer all of the reviews that I've gotten so far.

**Miss Piratess**: blushes thanks. I'm glad that you enjoyed it! I really admire your stories so it means a lot coming from you.

**Moony vs. Padfoot**: Glad you liked it. I like the stuff you guys have written too. You both have a lot of talent, especially for being so young.

**The Spatula Chick**: Well no one likes getting a review that is slightly critical, but I'm glad that you like some things about it. To answer your problems though...

I'm going to be getting more into Barty's thoughts and psyche a little bit later. I'm planning on going all the way through his trial, so there's still plenty of time. Just bear with me. His thoughts aren't really supposed to make sense yet.

Gran is really up to anyone's imagination. I always imagined her as one of those really fierce small people. I worked with a lady like that once, so I'm drawing on her characterizations to flesh out Gran's personality and physical features. Gran is only really talked about through Neville, and only described twice, and not very well, both just mention her as formidable and stern. So that is open to any interpretation. About the hat... how can a hat with a huge stuffed bird on top of it be anything but ridiculous?!

It's going to be more interesting later (at least I hope so!) beginnings are rough for me since they just basically set the scene for what is going to happen throughout the rest of the story.

**Stroppy-Teenager**: I'm glad that you liked the irony... that's what I was going for. And no, I haven't ever seen West Side Story, but I have read Romeo and Juliet so I basically already knew how it ended. So you didn't really ruin anything for me ï 


	3. The Last Moment of Clarity

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah... you know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter and this fanfic is in no way associated with JK Rowlings (who has been awesome in condoning fanfic unlike certain other authors.) or any one else who has managed to own a piece of Harry Potter.

A/N: Sorry this one took so long. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Ten minutes later Frank and his wife Apparated in the woods that surrounded Marley's field. By this time the sun had completely set and it was so dark Frank could barely see in front of him. Frank looked over at his wife and grinned at her serious expression. "Ready?" He asked her.

She nodded tersely as they began moving forward.

"Sir?" A soft voice came from behind him.

"Yes?" Frank looked over his shoulder and saw the young Auror who had interrupted the meeting earlier. Although the young man was attempting to smile, he still looked scared out of his mind. His eyes were darting about nervously and, although the night air was cold, he was sweating profusely. Frank couldn't remember ever seeing him before. _"Probably fresh from the Academy_." Frank thought sympathetically."What is it? Forgive me; I can't remember your name." He said in what he hoped was a reassuring voice.

"Eric, sir," He said, gripping his wand even tighter. "I thought I saw a couple of Death Eaters heading that way," Eric said pointing off to the side, "I thought you might want to go after them, you know..." he shifted nervously, "In case they're bringing reinforcements or something?"

"You're right," he looked over at his wife who grimly nodded, "let's go."

Frank, Alice, and Eric quietly left the group and headed in the direction that Eric had indicated. Frank let Eric take the lead until they were well away from the rest of the group, now advancing on the circle of Death Eaters in the middle of Marley's field.

Frank and his wife walked as quietly as they could, tripping slightly over roots and running into branches. Suddenly a clearing rose up ahead of them. Frank quickly stopped almost causing Eric and Alice to run into his back. Frank silently motioned toward a couple of Death Eaters in the field that were standing together, apparently deep in conversation. Alice and Eric came up beside Frank and nodded that they were ready.

"Freeze!" Frank yelled crashing into the clearing and running toward the masked figures. None of them moved.

"Turn around." Alice ordered coming up beside him, "You're under arrest." The figures still didn't move. Suddenly the robed figures disappeared and a quiet voice whispered "_Imperio_." Frank froze, his eyes glazing over and the corners of his mouth lifting up into a smile. Alice barely managed to spin around with her wand out before she was hit by the same curse.

Eric smiled tightly; never lowering his wand, he pulled a small pen out from his pocket. From a place that felt very far away Alice recognized it as the type of pen that Muggle companies gave out to their employees. Eric came forward, "Touch the pen!" he ordered. Unable to resist Frank and Alice both reached out their hands and touched it in perfect unison.

Frank felt himself jerked forward. In a swirl of wind and color he saw various bits of scenery fly by him. The motion was disconcerting. Then, almost before he managed to process that the pen was a portkey the rushing stopped. Alice slammed in behind him, causing him to move forward and pitch onto the cold stone floor.

"Get up." Eric ordered him. Obediently, Frank pulled himself up.

Somewhere in Frank's mind, under the surface feelings of happiness and confusion that were the result of the curse, Frank's mind was spinning, trying to wrap itself around what had happened. They had arrived in a dark and dank place, Frank guessed it was a dungeon like those kept under the nicer Family Manors.

Suddenly Frank began to fight the curse as hard as he could, and in the slightly tense features of his wife he saw she was doing the same. Before he had a chance to through off the curse, however, strong arms gripped him. Unable even to struggle Frank was dragged to the far wall. Cold metal snapped around his wrists finally jogging him out of the Curse. He looked over to his wife who had been dragged to the wall directly facing him. "Alice! Are you alright?" He called over to her. He could barely see her, the wall was so shadowed.

"Fine... just dandy!" she called back over to him, her voice frustrated and tense.

"Welcome, Mr. Longbottom." a low silky voice came from out of the shadows. Despite himself Frank felt his insides grow cold with fear as Belletrix Lestrange stepped into the dim light. Her face was more lined than he remembered, but her gaze hadn't lost any of its intensity. Flanking her were the two men who had dragged Frank and Alice to the walls and chained them. Eric came up right beside them, grinning malevolently at him.

"Eric?" he asked questioningly, unable to believe that a traitor had been in the ranks of the Aurors all this time.

Suddenly Eric's features started to bubble and smooth out. Eric's blue eyes turned brown, his red hair became blond. As Eric's face melted away Barty Jr's smiled at Frank.

"Hello Frank." He said, his face never losing the grin.

Frank felt dizzy all of a sudden, "No, it can't be..." he whispered, staring at him.

"Oh, but it can." Barty brought out his wand and put it in Frank's face, the grin finally leaving his face as his features hardened, "Who better? My fool of a father would never suspect his own son."

"The report..." Frank whispered as realization dawned on him.

"Was a fake." Barty finished.

"Meant to lure us here?" Alice said from the far side of the room, "Barty how could you? I've known you since you were a baby."

"Enough of this." Belletrix snapped impatiently as she stalked over to Alice, "Where is the Dark Lord?" she asked turning to Frank, "Tell me now." she said pointing her wand at Alice.

"I don't know." Frank said in what he hoped was a calm voice, "he disappeared after Harry Potter defeated him."

"Lies!" Belletrix hissed, "A baby could never defeat the Dark Lord!" Her eyes flashed as she swirled back on Alice whispering fiercely, "_Crucio_!!!" Alice began screaming as the curse hit her. Frank could only watch helplessly as his wife writhed in agony against her chains.

Finally Belletrix lowered her wand and Alice stopped screaming. She lay there panting, "You bitch!" she hissed at Belletrix, "We don't know where he is. You're wasting your time."

"Silence!" Barty screeched pointing his wand in her face, "Your husband was one of the first on the scene after our master disappeared, he has to know where he is!"

"Tell me." Belletrix whispered looking towards Frank from across the room.

Frank could only hopelessly shake his head. "You all are mad. The Dark Lord is dead."

Belletrix's lips tightened. "Fine." She said. Nodding to her comrades, Frank watched in horror as they pointed their wands at Alice at the same time. "CRUCIO!!!" They screamed in one voice. The curse from their wands all hit Alice in the center of the chest. Alice's eyes widened... then she started screaming.

To Frank it seemed she had screamed for hours, jerking as the curse ran through her system. Frank began screaming with her, alternately cursing Bellatrix and pleading with her to stop Alice's torment. Finally Alice stopped sagging, unconscious, in her chains.

"ALICE!!" Frank yelled struggling against his chains, "Leave her alone! She doesn't know anything!"

Belletrix turned around toward him, her eyes hard and cold. Ever so slowly she walked through the center of the room, over to where Frank was chained.

When Bellatrix was halfway across the room, Alice looked up. "Neville?" She asked, "Neville? Is that you crying?" As Frank and the others looked at her in amazement she smiled, her eyes vacant and lifeless, "Don't cry your Mummy's here." She began humming the lullaby that Frank had heard her sing every night since Neville was born.

"Alice?" Frank hardly dared to breath, "Alice?" He turned accusing eyes to Belletrix, "What have you done to her?!!!" He lunged toward Bellatrix, only to be stopped short by his chains.

With excruciatingly slow speed she crossed the room and raised her wand to right between his eyes, she smiled as she said, "Poor dear, the pain must've been to much for her."

"No," Frank said softly, looking at his wife who was still humming with her eyes closed.

"Tell me." Bellatrix's hand was steady on her wand, "Or you'll get the same."

Frank dropped his head. Despite himself tears began to form. Not for himself but for Alice and Neville. He shouldn't have let Alice come, he should've forced her to stay home. Now, in his last moment of clear thought he could only think of Neville and that because of his failure his son would never know his parents. "Goodbye son." He whispered. Calmly he lifted his head and looked Bellatrix in the eyes. "I have no idea where Voldemort is." He emphasized the Dark Lord's name, no longer feeling any fear of it.

Belletrix's eyes tightened as the three others joined her. Lifting their wands they cried out once again, "CRUCIO!!!"

Blazing white agony tore through him. Frank could do nothing but scream and writhe as the spell enveloped him. Every nerve felt like it was set on fire. As the pain coursed through his system Frank felt his mind teeter on the edge of sanity, he desperately tried to keep it from falling, but with a scream that covered his failure in protecting Alice and his misery at knowing that he would never be able to hold Neville again, he felt his sanity fall over the edge and shatter.

Every memory from his life flooded through him as the pain finally began to fade, his first trip to Hogwarts, meeting Alice, seeing Neville born, playing with blocks as a kid, Frank couldn't sort them all out. Suddenly his mother was standing in front of him.

"Mum!" Frank cried out desperately. Mrs. Longbottom regarded him sadly for a moment. Then her face twisted in anger and she began to disappear. In her place there was a giant black snake with hooded eyes that reared up, fangs bared, to attack, "Mum!" he cried again as everything faded to black.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there it is. Finally the torturing scene. I was really nervous about this chapter and honestly I'm still not comfortable with it. However, I'm beginning to realize that I probably never will be. I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations. Don't worry though. This fic isn't over yet. Like I said before I'm planning to go all the way through Barty and Co. trial.

I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter as I did for chapter 1. Please Please Please review? When I get a review it makes my whole day good. So please? You'll get your name at the bottom of the next chapter like these lovely people here....

**Amber Magic**: I'm actually glad to here that you're getting nervous about what is coming up. It makes me feel like I'm doing my job.

**Danny Barefoot**: Thanks! As for Rodolphus I saw no reason to portray him the way that most fics do. Implying that he and Bellatrix's marriage was just an arranged, pure blood, no affection sort of a thing. Bellatrix strikes me as a very passionate woman.

**Miss Piratess**: I'm kinda glad that I made you sad. Above all I want this story to be very very sad. I like Bella and Co. I'm thinking about writing an entire fic about them. I love your story by the way. I'm about to go read your newest chapter.

**The Sneeze**: Thanks for the lovely compliments (preens) I really love doing the inner tourmoil thing, that's actually why I portrayed Barty this way. Makes him so much more interesting as a character. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. Please please please update your story soon? (looks hopeful)

**We Hate Piggiears20**: What was the point of this review? Honestly, if someone wants to flame or bad mouth me I'm very capable of handling it myself.


	4. He's No Son of Mine!

A/N: Don't own Harry Potter, she does. Wish I did. Sometimes I imagine I did. But I didn't. Do own this fic though.

A/N: 9-3-2004. Sorry for reposting the same chapter. I had left a mistake in here that I just couldn't live with keeping in.

* * *

"Mum!"

Mrs. Longbottom jerked awake, wildly looking around her. She felt strangely disoriented. It wasn't until she spotted the pretty pink wallpaper of Neville's nursery that she even remembered where she was. She felt a weight in her arms and was startled to look down and see Neville sleeping there, his pudgy face nestled up to her with a look of pure contentment. As her panic to faded, Mrs. Longbottom remembered what had happened. She had come up here to rock her grandson to sleep; however, it seemed she had put herself to sleep instead. She shivered and leaned back in her chair. A storm was raging outside, she could hear the winds howl and see the lightning light up the sky behind the trees. Drawing Neville closer to her she tried to remember her nightmare. However much she tried, all she could remember was a lot of screaming until finally she heard Frank call out to her, like he used to do when he was a small child.

She looked up at the clock. It was nearly midnight. Frank and Alice should've been home hours ago. Her concern growing by the minute, Mrs. Longbottom carefully got up from the rocking chair and padded across the room to put her grandson to bed properly. After making sure he was comfortable and warm in his crib, she quietly crept back to her rocking chair. Settling herself down, she resolved not to fall back asleep until she heard them come home.

Fixing her eyes firmly on the clock she waited, and worried.

* * *

Nearly an hour later she heard a tapping on the window. Startled out of her reverie, Mrs. Longbottom jumped, crying out softly. Outside, in the storm, an owl sat looking at her balefully. Her stomach fluttered nervously as she quickly got up to let the owl in. Once it was inside, the owl was instantly energized, buzzing around the room and hooting excitedly, happy to be someplace warm and dry after carrying it's message a long way in the storm. Flying around Mrs. Longbottom's head it dropped the letter right on the floor next to her feet.

Mrs. Longbottom stared down at the envelope for a long time, dreading what it would say. The nervous flutter in her stomach had settled into an ache of dread. Convincing herself it would be better to know, she slowly bent down and picked up the letter. Hands shaking, she tore it open. She nearly fainted when she saw the St. Mungo's letterhead. She read:

Dear Mrs. Longbottom,

We regret to inform you that earlier tonight, at approximately 12:15 this a.m. your son and his wife were admitted into our institution with severe injuries. We recommend that you come at once.

Hope to find you well.

Bettinia Blank

Healer.

Her mind reeled. Severe injuries? What did they mean? The letter fluttered back down to her feet, unnoticed. Suddenly something snapped in her mind "Come at once." Quickly and efficiently she began getting Neville around. Some part of her was amazed that she could be so calm and organized. Unhurriedly she woke Neville up; ignoring his cries she pulled out the warmest clothes she could find for him. Once he was dressed she wrapped him in a blanket, taking care that his face was covered from the cold and the rain. Next she took him downstairs, with the owl flying silently behind her. She showed the owl to Frank's owl cage where he could rest and get food before making his return trip.

Pulling on her own warm things, she resolutely set out for St. Mungo's.

It didn't take her nearly as long to get there as she feared. In hardly any time at all she had Apparated in St. Mungo's front reception area. In the middle of the lobby she saw a frazzled looking receptionist trying to field a small army of reporters firing questions at her. As Mrs. Longbottom got closer she could make out her words.

"No, for the hundredth time, I cannot give you any information about the Aurors that were admitted here tonight." She was saying exasperatedly.

Clutching Neville to her and fighting her way through the crowd, Mrs. Longbottom finally made her way to the front.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid you'll have to keep back, I can't release any information to you." The receptionist said finally noticing her.

"I'm Mrs. Longbottom," She said briskly, "I received a letter telling me to come at once."

Warily looking toward the reporters hastily scribbling in their notes the receptionist motioned her to follow. "I'll take you where you need to go." She said.

Mrs. Longbottom followed the girl up three flights of stairs until she reached a long hallway. A man and a woman were standing there, apparently expecting her. The man was tall and buly, the woman was small and had a warm presence about her.

"Mrs. Longbottom?" The burly man asked her.

"Yes," She replied, fear knotting her stomach.

"We need to speak with you in private." The Woman said, "If you would like to leave your baby with the nurse here," She gestured towards the receptionist waiting impatiently behind Mrs. Longbottom.

"No." Mrs. Longbottom said firmly, hugging Neville even closer to herself, "he stays with me."

"Very well." The Woman said. "If you'll come with us, there's a Healer's lounge where we can speak privately."

Silently Mrs. Longbottom followed them to the very top floor of St. Mungo's. Shrieks of patients followed her down the hall; she shuddered to think that one of them might be her son. Silently the three of them made their way to a door marked "Healers only."

Following the other two in, the first thing that Mrs. Longbottom noticed was a long table, broken up by several outdated copies of "Witch Weekly". The room was warm with a cheery fireplace at one end of the room.

Shaking, Mrs. Longbottom settled into a chair facing the man and woman, who had settled in looking uncomfortable. "Could someone please tell me what's going on?" She asked, her voice sounding much too high.

"Ma'am, tonight your son and his wife were involved in a mission to bring in several Death Eaters." The Burly Man began, "I cannot tell you exactly what happened, but something went very wrong. Your son and his wife were captured by Bellatrix Lestrange."

Mrs. Longbottom stared at him, her eyes widening, "No, that's impossible. There must be some mistake. My son would never...."

"Ma'am, please," the Burly Man interrupted her. "Bellatrix Lestrange and her group of Death Eaters captured Frank and Alice. We believe that they were trying to find their missing master. When they couldn't tell her where You- know- who was she used the Crusatious curse on them." He looked at her very carefully, "Ma'am the pain was too much for them... they've... I mean to say..." He took a deep breath and held her gaze, "Ma'am both your son and his wife have been declared clinically and permanently insane."

Mrs. Longbottom barely dared to breathe, "What?" She asked faintly.

"Mrs. Longbottom," the woman jumped in, "My name is Bettinia Blank, I'm a healer here at St. Mungo's. The pain of the Crusatious curse, in the best of times, is traumatizing to the mind. We believe that Frank and Alice were hit by more than one person at the same time, and, furthermore, that the curse was inflicted on them for too long a period of time. I'm afraid the damage is permanent. We've done everything we can for them." She finished spreading her hands helplessly.

Shock coursed through Mrs. Longbottom. Her son... her son was so strong... there was no way this could happen. "I'm sorry," she said numbly, "There is a mistake.... You've got the wrong person.... My son.... He's too strong for that.... There's no way..." She broke off, looking down at Neville as tears filled her eyes, "He... he has a son... Neville..." Choking, she couldn't continue.

"Ma'am, I'm so sorry," The Healer said, "but, I'm afraid it is your son."

Mrs. Longbottom looked at Neville for a long minute. Pulling herself together she wiped her eyes, "Can I see them?" She asked.

"Certainly." Bettinia said. "We can arrange that."

Ten minutes later she was outside the door to the room. Her arms felt strangely empty without Neville, they wouldn't let her bring him in. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and went in the room.

Her son was in the bed closest to the window, she rushed to him first. Pulling back the curtain she gasped to see him sitting up in the bed and smiling at her. "Mum!" he exclaimed.

Mrs. Longbottom nearly fainted. "Frank? Oh Frank! I knew it couldn't be true." Sobbing, she sat next to him and pulled him into a fierce hug, "Don't ever do this to me again!" she said.

"Mum," Frank said as she pulled back from the hug. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Mrs. Longbottom began, "I'm just glad...."

"I didn't mean to break the vase."

The older woman went very still. "What?"

"My trunk wasn't supposed to be red." He said accusingly, "I told you I wanted blue to go to Hogwarts, everyone will laugh at me if I show up with a red trunk."

"Frank?" Mrs. Longbottom said quietly.

Frank started muttering under his breath. Staring straight ahead of him his eyes glazed over.

"Frank?" She gasped. "No... it can't be..."

"Mrs. Longbottom?" A healer said beside her.

Still staring at her son she answered, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry but I have to give him his potion now."

"Yes, yes of course." Brushing her hand over her eyes she stood up.

Catching sight of the healer Frank cried out again, "Mum!! Mum? Is that you?"

Numbly, Mrs. Longbottom backed out from behind the curtain. She stood there for a moment listening to the healer talk soothingly to Frank and hearing her son ask if he could please have that owl in the window? All of the boys in his third year had them except for him and would she please buy it for her?

Choking back a sob she approached the other curtained off bed. "Alice?" she asked quietly. Hearing no answer she pulled back the curtain and gasped. "Oh Alice!" Her daughter in law was lying in the bed, staring fixedly at the ceiling. Her mouth was open, a little drool escaping from her pale lips. But she wasn't making a sound.

"Alice, I'm so sorry." She said coming forward and sitting on Alice's bed. Leaning in to stroke her hair she whispered, "I'm sorry for everything I said about you. I'm sorry that I never gave you a chance." Tears streamed down her face, "I promise you, I'll take care of your son." She couldn't find any more words, "I'm so sorry." She whispered again.

* * *

Crouch Sr. was nervous. The team of Aurors had left five hours ago and he hadn't heard a word from Longbottom. As he paced in front of the fireplace in his study he went over and over the plan in his mind, double checking for anything that could've gone wrong. He looked up at the clock for the hundredth time and swore, it still hadn't moved. It was now one o'clock in the morning, five hours since the Aurors had left on their mission.

"Dear?" A questioning voice came from the hallway, "Is something wrong?"

Crouch looked up and saw his wife, standing silhouetted against the hallway light. "No dear," he answered her, "don't worry about it go back to bed."

She came forward and Crouch was appalled at how pale she looked, _I really should pay more attention to her,_ Crouch thought regretfully, _she doesn't seem to be getting any better._ "You know I can't sleep without you there." She said frowning a little, "Are you sure nothing's wrong? Barty hasn't come home and I'm getting a little worried about him."

"He isn't back yet?" Crouch had barely registered that his son was gone.

"No."

"I'll talk to him in the morning. He shouldn't stay out so late, he knows it worries you." Crouch said, coming up and putting his arms around her waist. "Why don't you go back and lie down, dear, I'll be there shortly. I'm just waiting for some news."

"I'll wait with you." She said taking a seat in one of the armchairs in front of his desk. Crouch smiled a little and went to the other chair to join her.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked her gently.

Mrs. Crouch put a hand up to her cheek, "Somedays. But the healer still doesn't know what's wrong with me."

"I'll take you back to St. Mungo's in the morning." Crouch promised, "I'll go with you this time."

She smiled at him. They sat in a comfortable silence for nearly twenty minutes before the doorbell rang.

"Finally!" Crouch exclaimed jumping up from his chair and rushing down the stairs to his door. As he opened the door he was expecting to see Longbottom instead a tall Auror stood there, shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously.

"Good evening, Mr. Crouch." The Auror choked out. "I've come with your report on the events of this evening." The Man stood in the doorway eyeing Crouch in a strange way.

"Yes, yes, I've been expecting someone," Crouch said impatiently, "Won't you come in?"

Without a word the Auror stepped into the brightly lit foyer of the Crouch home. Looking around the house nervously he began. "The raid began at exactly eight oh nine this evening. The Aurors apparated into Marley's field and directly proceeded inward to trap the Death Eaters in the center of the field. However, when the Aurors got within ten feet of them, the suspected Death Eaters disappeared. It was then that the Aurors realized that Frank and Alice Longbottom were missing, as was another member of the group, a new guy by the name of Eric Mortenson. As you know we've suspected Belletrix Lestrange to be a potential Death Eater for a long time. The Aurors immediately apparated back to Headquarters and contacted the Minister of Magic. Although he was hesitant to give permission for the Aurors to raid the Black family home, he was finally persuaded. The Aurors blasted in at exactly twelve oh three this morning. Once inside they heard the sound of screaming and followed the sound down to the basement where they saw a small group of Death Eaters. Frank and Alice Longbottom were chained to the wall on either side of the room. After a short struggle we managed to subdue the Death Eaters and take Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom to St. Mungos where they have been declared clinically insane. It is believed that they were tortured with the Crucatious curse until the pain made them lose their minds." The Auror stopped his speech there as if uncertain whether or not to continue.

Crouch reeled for a moment. Frank Longbottom was one of the best Aurors to come from the Academy in years. His loss was a terrible blow to the Ministry of Magic.

"Go on man," Crouch prompted, "Who were the Death Eaters that you apprehended? I'll personally make sure that they pay for this outrage" He growled.

"Sir, there were four of them," The Auror said, looking more fearful by the minute, "Belletrix Lestrange, Rodophus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, and..." The man hestated again.

"Yes?" Crouch snapped again, "Who was the fourth one?"

"The fourth one, sir..." the man said, looking like he wanted to bolt out the door, "The fourth one was your son, sir, Bartemous Crouch Jr."

A shriek came from behind them. Crouch turned around just in time to see he wife sag against the stairs, her eyes wide with shock. "What?" She asked, "No, not Barty... Barty would never join You-know- who.... He would never..." she trailed off, growing pale.

"Are you quite sure?" Crouch asked the man, his voice quiet and low.

"Sir, there is no doubt, we found him in the dungeons with the rest of them. We heard the screams going into the house. We know that he was there and that he is, at the very least, an accomplice to the night's horrendous events...." Crouch couldn't hear any more, all he could hear was the rushing in his ears. Rage like he had never felt before was coursing through him.

"My son..." he dimly heard his wife whisper, "My son..."

"He's no son of mine!!" Crouch shouted, "My son would never join the Death Eaters!" He burst into motion; going over to his weeping wife he picked her up by her forearms and bellowed, "**Do you hear me? He's no son of mine!!!!**"

* * *

A/N: Ha! Next chapter. Wasn't sure if I would ever get this one done. This is the first chapter I've actually written since I put up this story. The first three were at least mostly finished when I first posted. All this means in that the next chapter will be written completely from scratch over the next week or so. Umm... I apologize if you thought this chapter was a little dull. All we have left now to go through is the trial and a bit of the aftermath...don't want to go to much into it though. Expect two more chapters on this one. In other news, I got a second part time job and I don't know what that's going to do to my posting schedule, combined with the fact that classes started on Monday. I'll get the chapters out as soon as I can though. I've also got plans in the works for a Percy fic sometime, but don't expect that for a while. So far it is nothing but an idea bouncing around in my head. Okay... well... Review! I've got a system where I don't put up the next chapter until I get at least four reviews on the chapter before it (actually if I get no reviews I'll still post... I just thought I'd try to scare someone into reviewing who maybe hasn't yet... so never fear my faithful readers... the next chapter will go up!) And now my turn to reply!!....

**Stroppy-Teenager**: It never made since to me that they would come to his house. I figured that after the prophecy they would've, at the very least gone into hiding. Also, he was an Auror, I always thought that it would take something like this to lead him away. I tried not to make him seem too gullible. Thanks for your comments!

**Danny Barefoot**: I never really thought of Eric being seen as a sacrificial lamb. As the author of this little fic I'm not always aware of how other people will read it. To me it was horribly obvious what he was. It actually makes me glad that it came as a bit of a shock. As for the "Frank could only watch helplessly." It takes me a long time, several references to my nearest thesaurus, and many many rewrites to get words that I like. I seem to have a problem using good words sometimes. When I go through and do rewrites (yes I do have other ambitions for this piece, like possibly submitting to Sugarquill or another fanfiction website) I will change this sentence. Since I am looking at posting this story in other places I really do appreciate your comments on what could be fixed and on what is particularly strong (so I know not to mess with it.) Thanks for your longish review, I actually squealed with joy when I saw the length.

**Miss Piratess**: (blushes) thanks. I'm glad that your liking this so far. Update your story soon?

**Amber Magic**: Thanks. I'm glad that you like it! I want this story to be sad, as you can probably see from this chapter. I'm all about the angst.

**tapdancing humbugs**: Umm... I'm really curious about your review. Very unorthodox. If, next time, you could kindly comment on my story I would greatly appreciate it.


	5. The Trial of Bartamus Crouch

**Disclaimer:** This is the trial chapter, so I ganked an awful lot from JK Rowlings for this one. Pretty much all of the dialogue and actions are JK Rowling's. And just for the record, Harry Potter and all of these characters are her property as well.

* * *

"...his own son, a Death Eater..."

"Probably should've spent more time at home with his family..."

"... wife sick... heard that she's begged him to release their son..."

"So much for him being the next Minister of Magic..."

Crouch gritted his teeth as he listened to the whispers around him, his eye beginning to twitch. In the last few weeks he felt like he had aged ten years.

"...ironic, he's the one who gave permission for the Unforgivables to be used on Death Eaters..."

"I hear that he drove his son to You-Know-Who..."

"...probably going to let his son off easy..."

He tried to pretend that he couldn't hear the conversations, but the last comment made his blood run cold. He knew what he was going to do, letting his _son_ off easy had never really crossed his mind, despite the blazing rows that he'd had with his wife over the last few weeks.

His gaze flickered over to her. She was sitting near the front, looking teary eyed and very pale. She'd gotten worse. The Healers were now predicting that she wouldn't last the year. Yet another thing that his son was responsible for.

The door to the side of the courtroom creaked open, six Dementors entered, escorting the four Death Eaters into the room.

The chamber was like a dungeon, bare and forbidding. There were four chairs in the middle of the room, ornamented only with chains, and rows of seats positioned around the chairs, each with a perfect view of the hapless prisoners at all times.

Barty hardly noticed any of this. He was shaking from the effects of the dementers so badly that it was all he could do to follow Bellatrix, who was walking in front of him, to the middle of the floor where he was forced to sit in the chair next to her. She sat in her chair like a queen; he just sort of slumped in his. His straw coloured hair was plastered to his forehead and he was trembling from head to toe, more scared than he had ever been in his life.

As the effects of the Dementors began to wear off, he remembered where he was and what he had to do. He had to convince his father that he was innocent! He couldn't go back to the Dementors. He heard the whispers and muttered conversations of the people watching all around him, they sounded like bees buzzing around his head. He heard a sobbing sound somewhere behind him, and winced as he realized who it was. His mother, she was already so sick. He didn't like being the cause of her pain.

He looked up just in time to see his father stand up. He shuddered as his father looked at him. His father's eyes, which had never been particularly warm, were like ice as he looked at his son.

"You have been brought here before the Council of Magical Law so that we may pass judgment on you, for a crime so heinous..." His father began, speaking quite clearly and precisely.

"Father," Barty broke in, his stomach clenching at his fathers cool voice, "Father... please..."

"... that we have rarely heard the like of it within this court..." His father drowned him out, "We have heard the evidence against you. The four of you stand accused of capturing an Auror – Frank Longbottom – and subjecting him to the Cruciatus Curse, believing him to have knowledge of the present whereabouts of you exiled master, He- Who- Must- Not-Be-Named..."

"Father I didn't!" Barty shrieked, desperately trying to make his father listen, "I didn't, I swear it, Father don't send me back to the dementors..."

"You are further accused," bellowed Mr. Coruch, "Of using the Cruciatus Curse on Frank Longbottom's wife, when he would not give you information. You planned to restore He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named to power, and to resume the lives of violence you presumably led while he was strong, I now ask the jury..."

Barty, truly panicking now, turned to the one person who always stood up for him,

"Mother," Barty screamed, "Mother, stop him, Mother I didn't do it, it wasn't me!" Mrs.

Crouch didn't do anything, she just sat rocking back and forth, weeping.

"I now ask the jury," His father continued relentlessly, "to raise their hands if they believe, as I do, that these crimes deserve a life sentence in Azkaban!"

In unison the members of the jury raised their hands. Barty could hear the people around and behind them clap their hands and cheer savagely. The room began to swirl uncomfortably around him. "No! Mother no! I didn't do it. I didn't do it, I didn't know! Don't send me there, don't let him!" Barty pleaded; dread settling in as the dementors glided back into the room.

Calmly, almost serenely Bellatrix and the others stood up. For a second Barty was envious of their calm. Bellatrix looked up at Barty's father and pronounced, "The Dark Lord will rise again Crouch! Throw us into Azkaban; we will wait! He will rise again and will come for us; he will reward us beyond any of his other supporters! We alone were faithful! We alone tried to find him!"

Bellatrix and her companions serenely followed the dementors out of the courtroom, but Barty, dismay and terror coursing through him, fought them every step of the way. Disbelief flooded through him, his father was actually giving him to the dementors! He fought for just a few more seconds, desperately trying to make his father relent. "I'm your son!" he screamed at his father, "I'm your son!"

"You are no son of mine!" His father finally acknowledged him, his eyes bulging out as he bellowed, "I have no son! Take them away!" His father roared. "Take them away and may they rot there!"

"Father! Father I wasn't involved! No! No! Father please!" Barty screamed as he was led out the door. He caught one last glimpse of his father, sitting down heavily in his chair, his face still red with anger, before the door closed behind him with a final, dreadful thud.

Barty stopped struggling all at once, as if he finally realized the futility of it. As they led him away, the dementor's effects washed back over him, forcing his mind back to their cycle of nightmarish memories.

* * *

As the door closed behind his son Crouch slumped back in his chair, all of his suddenly leaving him. Closing his eyes, he willed himself not to think about what he had just done.

"Mr. Crouch!" A cry interrupted his thoughts. Crouch opened his eyes to see a tall wizard with dark hair waving at him, "Mr. Crouch, it's your wife...she's fainted. We can't get her to wake up!"

Wearily, Crouch stood up and went over to his wife. He sank down beside her and gently picked her up. Ignoring the stares and the whispers around him, he took her through the door on the other side of the chambers, leading towards his offices.

He sighed as he nudged the door to his private office open and laid his wife down on the sofa. Making sure she was positioned carefully, he sat back and waited for her to awaken. He knew from experience that all it took was time.

Crouch didn't have long to wait before she finally opened her eyes.

"Barty?" She gasped, looking around wildly.

"He's not here." Crouch answered her.

Mrs. Crouch stopped looking around, realization dawning on her face, "You gave him to the dementers." She stated flatly, not looking at him.

"Yes, I did." He said calmly.

"How could you?" She asked looking at him accusingly.

Crouch sat back on his heels, deflated. "I had to...you have to understand that. He betrayed us, betrayed all of our kind..."

"You gave him to the dementors." She interrupted him; a deadened look came into her eyes.

Sighing Crouch looked at her. He knew what he had done, he knew why he had done it.

Barty had ruined everything for them. His career might never recover from this scandal; his _wife_ might never recover from this scandal. Still, as he looked into her eyes, he couldn't remember a single reason that made any sense.

"Yes, yes I did." Was all he could say.

* * *

**A/N:** As I said in my disclaimer, much of this chapter can be found straight in the GoF. I didn't want to deviate too much from what JK Rowlings says about the trial in the GoF. Pretty much all of the changes were made so that this chapter would fit the tone of the rest, and to shift the focus to Mr. Crouch and Barty. I also wanted to use this moment to really get more into Barty and Mr. Crouch's characters.

I know Mr. Crouch seems out of character a bit here, and the Mrs. Longbottom seemed a bit out of character in the last chapter, so I thought that I 'd take this moment and explain my reasoning for that. When we see them in the series both Mrs. Longbottom and Mr. Crouch are in ordinary circumstances. So they are acting as they normally would. These, however, are extraordinary circumstances. For example, in the last chapter, a few people mentioned that, in essence, Mrs. Longbottom was too sweet and soft. My reply is that she certainly wouldn't be acting like her usual crusty ol' self right after he son was driven insane. She would be grieving and in shock. The same goes for Mr. Crouch.

Sorry this chapter took so long. I've had some personal problems lately that has interfered with my writing schedule. The next chapter won't take so long I promise.

(Grins) Only one more chapter to go folks! Thanks for the reviews so far. And now for the personal replies...

**Camilas:** Thanks for your comments. I'm glad that you are liking this so far.

**Danny Barefoot:** The idea behind Gran kind of disapproving of Alice had more to do with her taking her son away, then any pureblood reasons. I don't really think that that would matter much to any of the Longbottoms. You're right. I just noticed that I do tend to use a lot of adjectives in my writing. Thanks for pointing that out. I'm glad that the emotion is coming through... I'm still very new at writing so I appreciate knowing what is working and what is not. Thanks for your comments!

**Kiflyn: **Yey! (bounces up and down) I'm glad that you're finally reading this and that you like it. Thanks a lot for beta reading for me, and you know I'll return the favor when you start writing your stories. (grins)

**Lightmare852**Even though you didn't leave me a review, I appreciate being put on your author alert list! Thanks!

**Miss Piratess:** See above for comments about Mrs. Longbottom. Basically she would be acting a little out of character at this time. Thanks for all your wonderful comments. Any clue when you'll be updating your story?

**The Sneeze (On Chapter 3):** I'm glad that you liked the torture scene. I love the word "writhe" for some sadistic reason. I was really nervous about that scene, glad that it turned out okay.

**The Sneeze:** No, I'm afraid I'm not going to be taking very good care of Barty ;) I'm very very sad that your story is over. Are you going to be writing more? About the epilogue, I considered doing something like that, but I already know exactly how I'm going to end this, and that wouldn't really fit in. Who knows... maybe I'll do a one-shot about Neville on of these days.


	6. Azkaban

**A/N**: This is the final chapter of "A Fate Worse than Death." I'm sorry it took so long (grimaces) I hate college.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. I didn't create Harry Potter. Harry Potter isn't even in my story, just his world. Harry Potter, and his world, belong to JK Rowling and is her creation.

* * *

"Hufflepuff." His father said slowly, as if tasting the way it felt on his tongue.

"Hufflepuff" His lip curled in distaste.

_Eleven year old Barty stood nervously in his father's study, his eyes fixed firmly on the gleaming hardwood floor. His father towered over him and Barty couldn't stand to look at his furious gaze. _

"_My son was sorted into Hufflepuff." _

_He squirmed nervously, "I.... I tried to tell it, father, but the hat wouldn't listen to me... I tried to..."_

"_**Silence!**" his father thundered, his face reddening in anger. Slowly he advanced on his son, "You are a disgrace to me, a disgrace to this family! Our family has been in Ravenclaw for generations. Then my son, my only son, is sorted into the most worthless house at Hogwarts!"_

"_Father...I'm..." Barty tried to defend himself._

"_No." his father said coldly, "I don't want to hear it. Get out of my sight."_

_Get out of my sight... get out of my sight... out of my sight..._ the words rolled around in his head as the dementor left to suck the happiness out of another prisoner, giving Barty a rare reprieve.

As Barty came back to the present he opened his eyes and found himself curled up in a fetal position on the cold stone floors of Azkaban. Tears were streaming down his face and he was shaking uncontrollably. He had no idea how long he had been there, but it felt like he had been in Azkaban his entire life.

He remembered that day. He had come home on Christmas break, anxious to be with his parents again and to tell them about the wonderful time he was having at school. However, his father barely acknowledged him. He carefully avoided Barty until the last day of the holidays. Then, as if he could not bear to keep it inside any longer, he let his son know what a horrible disappointment he was. Although the subject was never brought up again, Barty was always careful not to mention his house around his father. Oh, Crouch Sr. would brag about his son's grades, but Barty had never seen anything but disappointment lurking in his father's eyes since that day.

Barty shook his head. He didn't want to focus on his bad memories when he didn't have to. The few minutes break that he got from the dementors was the only time that his mind was his. Pulling himself up, he wiped his eyes and crawled over to his water bowl. He drank the water eagerly; it felt cool on his parched throat. Suddenly he felt it. The dementor gliding back to him, bringing it's feelings of coldness and despair.

"_**Barty!!**" He was now seventeen years old, lying on his bed, he had been thinking about the decision he had to make when he heard his father thunder up the stairs. Closing his eyes to prepare himself for the argument, he didn't even jump when his father slammed open his door._

"_What is this I hear? You've been seen all around Hogwarts with the likes of Dennis Avery!" His father shouted._

"_What about it? He's a good friend of mine." Barty asked, swinging his feet over and slamming them down on the floor. He had grown considerably since he was a scared eleven year old. Standing up, he was now tall enough to look his father in the eye. Barty regarded his father warily, ready for the argument he had known was brewing since he became friends with Avery._

"_His father is a Death Eater! And from what I hear he's not much better!"_

"_What do you mean, his father is a Death Eater?" _

"_I personally arrested his father this afternoon. He was caught torturing Muggles!"_

_Barty's eyes widened._

"_I forbid you to see this boy anymore. Just ignore him when you go back to school in September." His father continued._

"_I won't!" Barty protested, "It's not his fault his father is a Death Eater, anymore than it is my fault that my father works for the ministry!"_

_Crouch stared at is son, his face beginning to redden, "How dare you! How dare you compare me to a Death Eater? Are you ashamed of me? Is that it?!"_

_Suddenly Barty couldn't take it anymore, anger flooded through him, it felt like it was radiating out of his very skin, "Maybe I am! You're never around! All you care about is your work! You never..."_

"_Silence!" His father thundered, "I won't take this from you! Now you listen here, You will not be seen with this boy anymore! Do I make myself clear? You will not cause a scandal..."_

"_Is that all you care about? Your precious reputation? Who cares if you become the next Minister of Magic!" Barty shouted, "I don't care! I don't think that you should be the next Minister of Magic! You don't care about us! Mum's sick and you don't even care!"_

"_How dare you! You ungrateful little brat! You've been nothing but a failure and a disappointment to me since the day you were born!" Crouch abruptly stopped, a look of horror flitted across his face. _

_Barty could only stare at his father, coldness clenching his heart. He'd always suspected his father felt like this, but to hear it him say it? To his embarrassment he felt tears prickling in his eyes._

_The silence hung heavy between them for a moment until his father's face returned once again to a stony mask. "Now you listen here, young man." He said coolly, "You **will not** be seen with this boy anymore. You will not have anymore contact with him. You will not cause a scandal. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Carefully blinking his tears away Barty composed his face into a mirror image of the cool mask his father wore. "Yes, sir." He said coldly._

_Crouch Sr. looked at him like he would like to say more, but finally turned his heel and walked out the door._

_As the door closed behind his father, Barty felt the numbness seep through his system. His final decision made, he turned his wand upon himself and apparated out of the room._

_He reappeared right outside the front door of the Avery family house. He didn't have to worry about muggles here, the Averys lived in the country miles away from the nearest town. Taking a deep nervous breath he raised his fist to knock on the door. The door swung open before he could knock Dennis, stood there eyeing him. _

"_I take it you've made your decision?" he asked._

"_I have." Barty answered, feeling suddenly at peace, "I'm in."_

_Dennis grinned "Good..." He stepped back and opened the door, "Everyone's waiting to meet you"_

Barty could only curl up on the floor as the memories continued, pounding through his skull, exploding behind his eyes...

"_CRUCIO!!" Bellatrix screamed, pointing her wand at a defenseless Barty. Barty had enough time to brace himself before the first spell hit. He was determined to take his punishment bravely and not cry out._

_He failed._

_As the Curse hit him Barty buckled, sinking to the floor he twisted and writhed, screaming himself hoarse with pain. As the agony faded he heard a calm cool voice above him._

"_Get up." She said._

_Shaking, Barty forced his body to comply. As he got to his feet he trained his eyes on the floor with respect._

"_The Dark Lord is most displeased with you, Barty." Bellatrix said coldly, "You failed to notify him, in time, of the Ministry of Magic's plans. We lost several good Death Eaters to Azkaban today because of you." She stepped toward him a little bit, "Look at me." She said._

_Still shaking Barty lifted his eyes and held her gaze. Her eyes narrowed a second before she flicked her wand at him, "Crucio."_

_The spell was, if possible, even more intense. A white haze of pain overtook him, he couldn't think anymore. Once again he fell to the floor, barely registering the pain of hitting the hard stone as his nerves shrieked in agony. Then, as suddenly as it hit him the pain was gone._

"_You know, sometimes I wonder if you are really with us..."_

_Really with us... really with us... _Barty once again came out from under the dementer's power, wincing in remembered pain. It had taken a long time to convince the other Death Eaters that he was trustworthy, despite how many of them his father arrested.

Suddenly Barty smiled. Not with pleasure, no the dememtors would never let him feel that. It was a cold smile born of bitterness. That he, considered untrustworthy by many Death Eaters, had in fact proven himself to be among the Dark Lord's most loyal followers. He, unlike some, had now paid the price for serving the Dark Lord.

Belletrix's words from the trial came back to him_. He will rise again and will come for us; he will reward us beyond any of his other supporters! We alone were faithful! We alone tried to find him!" _

He thought of Lucious Malfoy, the pompous git. He had always acted like he was so far above the others. But when it came down to it he had acted like everyone else, he denied the Dark Lord and saved his own skin instead. A wave of fury hit him. How dare they?! How dare they betray the Dark Lord and desert him! How dare they not be rotting in this prison along with him! .

As the fury subsided Barty grinned a little. Not a grin of pleasure or bitter irony this time, no, madness glinted in his eyes as he whispered, "One day the Dark Lord will rise. One day he will reward me for my sacrifice. One day I will be proven to be the most loyal of the Death Eaters." His eyes narrowed, "One day I will kill my father."

* * *

**AN:** Well that's all folks. Thank you all for making this a really positive experience

for me. A special thanks goes out to Danny Barefoot and Miss Piratess. You guys have been with me from the beginning of this thing and have faithfully reviewed every chapter. Thank You!

Please keep a look out for my next fic, tentatively titled "The White Sheep." It is a one shot fic about Regulas Black and should be out with the next couple of weeks. Also keep an eye out for my Post-OotP, Percy fic, coming soon!

Other than that, please review like the lovely people below:

**Blandsaft**: (Chap 1) Thanks. Alice wasn't out helping capturing the Death Eaters because it was her job to protect Neville. Remember, all though Voldemort was gone there were still Death Eaters, they couldn't have been sure that they were out of danger.

(Chap 2) (smiles) hmm... I thought the Nile was in Egypt. ;)

(Chap 5) You're welcome. I really enjoyed reading them. Are you going to be posting

more?

**Danny Barefoot**: I basically figured that people would assume they were fighting about what he was going to do with Barty. Guess I should've elaborated it a bit more. I hope this chapter matched your expectations. Thanks for reviewing!

**Miss Piratess**: Hmm... wonder if you even still feel sort of sorry for Mr. Crouch after this chapter. I'm mostly sympathetic to Mr. Crouch, but I still blame him for driving Barty over the edge. I'm glad you liked my analyzation of Mr. Crouch and Mrs. Longbottom. I love analyzing characters, I do it with everything I watch/read. Thanks for reviewing!

**TeenTypist**: I glad you enjoyed it. I love your story, "Conversations with a hat." Are you going to be writing more of it? Thanks for your review and for adding me to your author alert.


End file.
